


Flash

by Zeds_Dead



Series: What SHOULD Have Happened [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon - Manga, Groping, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Near Death, Regret, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Smut, This Is Even Sillier Than The Last One, Very Short and Very Silly, What Have I Done, chapter 81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palming at the bulging crotch beneath, the exhausted man leant in again, noses touching and Levi shook the needle for effect. "Where do you want it?"</p><p>Erwin laughed, a hearty sound despite his grave wound and bucked up into the motions applied to his erection, smiling at his companion before delivering a sultry reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I stop doing this...
> 
> I don't own SnK characters or situations, simply fuck about with them.

Everything seemed calm despite the carnage all around, pieces of human flesh and smashed bodies littering the grassy earth as a lone man lay in amongst it, a chunk of someone's leg to one side and half a skull to the other. It had been his plan after all, leading these brave soldiers to certain death so he felt some kind of peace with it all. If it paid off, then so many would have been saved by so few and Erwin was fine with that. Blue eyes vaguely picked up a sense of movement from behind but the gaping hole in his side was rather distracting, pain coming in waves so he crawled inside, staring up at the sky and Erwin started viewing what he presumed was his life flashing before his eyes. 

Some pieces filtered through, fragments of childhood and the time spent learning from his father whom he missed so dearly, his rise through the ranks and righteous need to prevail, using anyone under his command to achieve victory, even if that meant death - his own included. But heaviest in his mind was the most recent discovery, an emotional and physical one, the setting expected today however not the activity. Giving a serene smile, he enveloped himself in recalling every single touch, every single feeling; lips on his own, a perfect silky cock in his mouth, that same shaft driven into him with precision over and over, sultry grey pools that he could just get lost in. His breaths increased as Erwin almost tasted the thick air that had permeated the basement and he relived the exact moment that Levi's cum had mixed with his own, trailing a finger down his abdomen to remember precisely where Levi had dirtied his skin.

Despite the agony and desperate situation, he found himself becoming aroused at the thought; impeccable timing. Erwin hoped whoever was stumbling around close by didn't find him, would rather meet his maker than be unearthed sporting a hard-on whilst bleeding out. He had no energy to do anything about it, and just as well otherwise he'd have taken his throbbing erection in one hand and gone out with a bang, so to speak. And why the fuck not. 

Distant rumbles denoted the enemy was on the move and he wished with every fibre of his being that Levi was ok, had defeated that insufferable beast and reigned supreme. Hell, he was capable, but sometimes things couldn't go as planned. Why did I wait so long, he asked himself. Why did I keep my emotions inside and deny a tiny amount of pleasure in amongst all of this pain? What could have been…nights spent together after completing paperwork or presenting strategies, cuddles by the fire, rare treats such as whiskey shared in private and of course many many liaisons under the sheets. 

Erwin felt remorse, not at sending so many into death's icy clutch, not at dying himself, only at letting such an amazing man slip through his fingers. Lifting a palm to the clouds, the fallen soldier smiled wider, surely imagining the small form approaching, onyx hair swaying in the breeze and strut determined, coming to get his lover. Pale features got closer, ones that were stained in evaporating blood and Erwin's brows knitted together - why was he hallucinating such a morbid vision? 

Then something twinkled in the light, metal and glass in a delicate hand and Levi dropped to his knees, straddling the larger male and taking care not to touch his injury. Bending forwards, he placed cold lips on equally cool ones, a deep kiss shared as tongues coiled together. As Levi pulled away, Erwin cupped his marred cheek, mirrored action given to his own clammy one as their eyes connected. 

"Levi...did you keep your promise?"

"Not yet. Give me a fucking chance. Someone had to come and save you, didn't they?" Sitting up, Levi felt a lump digging in below and raised a brow, holding up the syringe which glistened as serum sloshed inside. "I was going to give you a choice," he purred. "But I think I know what the answer will be. I'll ask anyway." Palming at the bulging crotch beneath, the exhausted man leant in again, noses touching and Levi shook the needle for effect. "Where do you want it?"

Erwin laughed, a hearty sound despite his grave wound and bucked up into the motions applied to his erection, smiling at his companion before delivering a sultry reply. 

"In the ass, Levi."


End file.
